


Chase

by S1rcus



Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: "Sharon was one of the best agents of SHIELD and the great-niece of Peggy Carter. She should be able to figure out what was going in the head of the red-headed Russian spy, but she couldn't. And it annoyed her, to say the least."Sharon has hard time reading the Widow after they start going out.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619437
Kudos: 15





	Chase

Sharon had gotten about enough of Natasha's games. She cared of the former assassin dearly but she wasn't exactly sure what the other woman wanted. 

Everything had started after a mission gone wrong after which Sharon had fallen into bed with Natasha. It seemed to be a good way to channel some feelings out for both of them. After that it happened more. It was always Natasha who came looking for Sharon. Everything was fine if you asked Sharon, well at least until Sharon actually asked the other woman on a date. Natasha answered yes. The date went nicely enough but something was different after it. Sharon saw her less and she didn't come looking for her like she used to. They had another date and nothing felt different during but afterwards Natasha acted the same again. 

Sharon wished she was closer to Barton, so she could ask him for advice. She had gone out for drinks with Maria one night and asked for help but the deputy director had only said something about not wanting to get on the wrong side of the Black Widow. Phil might actually have some ideas, but she’d rather not discuss her love life with him. 

So she tried to act normal around Natasha and ask her out every once in a while, but she couldn't figure out what was going on. Sharon was one of the best agents of SHIELD and the great-niece of Peggy Carter. She should be able to figure out what was going in the head of the red-headed Russian spy, but she couldn't. And it annoyed her, to say the least. 

* * *

Fury had put the two of them on the same mission. He needed the best agents for it and who else would he pick than the Black Widow, Hawkeye and Agent 13. Sharon was not happy about Barton's presence. She would've probably been able to actually talk to Natasha during this mission but she wasn't going to do that while he was there. Barton was probably able to sense that something was a little off between her and Natasha. Because when they were done with the mission and back in the quinjet heading back to base, he looked at them both a couple of times but stayed silent. He was probably waiting for either of them to say something but Natasha was just looking at the floor and Sharon was checking out her gun. 

"Well if neither of you will talk, I'll talk. I know you two have something going on and I don't know what happened but I'd like my bestfriend back to normal," he finally said way too loud considering the small space they were in. Sharon was pretty sure the pilot was able to hear him as well. 

"I'm normal and nothing is going on," was all Natasha said. Sharon scoffed at that. 

"Yeah, no. I'm not buying that. Nat, something is clearly bothering you. Why can't you just speak?" Barton was apparently really focused on fixing their relationship at this point. Sharon wasn't sure how to feel about that. 

"Like I said. Nothing to talk about."

"Nat…"

"Clint, just drop it. Okay?"

Barton just nodded but Sharon wasn't gonna drop it at that. 

"Really? You've been almost avoiding me these past couple of months. And you're telling me, that nothing is wrong. Nat, I don't know what is going on with you. But I'm definitely done chasing after you, if you really want something from me it's your time to come to me."

And with that Sharon got up and went to sit next to the pilot in the cockpit for rest of the flight. 

* * *

Later that day Natasha knocked on the door of Sharon's quarters. Sharon had barely opened the door before Natasha was in her room, the door closed and she was pushing her towards the small bed. So, it was gonna be like that then. 

* * *

"Hey, are you gonna talk about it?" Sharon asked this question as Natasha was pulling her shirt back on. She sat back down to the edge of the bed. 

"Well it's not like I can run away from this conversation forever…"

Sharon sat up and reached for Natasha's hand giving it a squeeze. 

"I've never done this before."

"What? Been with a woman because I gotta tell you, you could've fooled me."

"No. Relationships. In the Red Room we were taught that love is for children and I've never been with anyone for actually wanting it. It's always been a mark or a way to get information out of someone. It's been part of the job."

"So you're telling me you want to be with me. So what have the last few months been?"

"But you could have anyone. Pretty sure Steve would still be up for going out with you. So I don't understand why you would be with someone who's done so much bad in this world."

"That's what this is about? Natasha, we both know that it was just a job. We've both had jobs where we need to look interested in the target to get what we need. I don't want Rogers or any other person you come up with. Especially not Rogers. He and Auntie Peggy had a thing, it'd be just weird. And the past is the past, you're not that person anymore. You didn't go to the Red Room willingly. But it also made you into who you are now. That's all the past is, something that makes you; you."

"Okay. Thank you," Natasha said while lifting Sharon's hand. She pressed a tiny kiss to the back of it. Then she turned to look at her and grinned, "Steve is gonna be so disappointed that you picked me over him."

"He can live with that. Me and him were never gonna happen anyway."


End file.
